custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Clones
]] Inwirn, Dumpa, Juho and Lerahk were travelling to Rekt Mountains, where they planned to build a new fortress. But during the trip, they visited The Claws old lair, where also Alex had been saved. They explored the place for some supplies to take with them. They found weapons and all kinds of building material. And they found Alex's plan for the Cloning Machine. Alex had been planning the machine in the lair during Return of the Enemies but it had never got finished. Inwirn decided to finish the plan and build the machine. The good guys, Tapio, Henkka, Aino, Toa of the Toa, Miira and Matoran Hordika arrived back to the home. Toa of Sound had also survived. Tapio's friends, Serwe, Arthur, Thul and Thal had went again, their own ways after Tonga's Attack. Inwirn, who had just finished building a new lair, Inwirn's Third Base, started planning the rest of the Cloning Machine. She did it and started to build the machine. She got it built and she immedietly tested it with Lerahk. It worked. Inwirn now started to create an army of Lerahk. Then she sent them to destroy Tapio and his friends. The Lerahk army attacked the house. The good guys ran away, but Tapio tripped into a pool of Energized Protodermis. The Lerahk army passed over the place. When Tapio came to the surface again, he had been changed into a Matoran Nuva. He explored his new powers and went to search for his friends. All the good guys had escaped and were hiding in different places. The Lerahk army had a task: They had to find and destroy them. Meanwhile, Iniwrn planned to conquer Bio-Land to herslef. She made battle strategies and started a war against everyone and everything in Bio-Land. The Lerahk army battled armies all over Bio-Land, conquering new places all the time. Everyone woh opposed this, was eventuslly killed. The armies and the fighters fell, one by one as the Lerahk army moved towards new lands to conquer. Most fighters were taken prisoners. One time, the Lerahk army flew over the Shoe Village. They destroyed the whole village by poisoning it. All the inhabitants there were killed except for Mataiti, Kauhkahu and Pakri, who escaped and ran away. They eventually met some Tapio's friends, including at least Matoran Hordika and grouped up with them. Many battles were fought. Eventually Tapio and his friends got united again, along with the three escaped ones from the Shoe Village. Meanwhile, Inwirn was prevailing. Almost all of Bio-Land was under her control. However, she had failed to kill anyone from Tapio's team. She decided to use pieces of Alex's old robotic suit to build a robot guardian. Tohunga Village was still standing and fighting. However, it was overhelmed. Tohunga Professor and some Tohunga escaped. They met up with Tapio's team and joined them again. They discussed that they should get contact to other lands so that they could come and help in the war. They also had to destroy the source: The Cloning Machine. Some of the team were sent to get soldiers from foreign lands to help them, and some started a journey towards Inwirn's Third Base. But Inwirn hadn't got enough. She had conquered all of Bio-Land but wanted to conquer more. She kept cloning more Lerahks and the army went to other lands, to conquer them too. It was hard for the part of Tapio's team to get to the base. Eventually, they got there, and soon after, the others came too, with soldiers from Comic Land and many more lands. What next happened, was the greatest war ever. The Lerahka rmy fought the foreign armies. Tapio's team went to the base. They split up, some were suppoed to free the Matoran prisoners of Bio-Land, some wer supposed to find the bad guys and the machine. Henkka confronted Juho. They battled and Henkka won. Juho got killed. Tapio faced Inwirn but discovered the Cloning Machine. Inwirn tried to prevent him from going to the chamber with it. But Toa of the Toa came, and went into the chamber. He then sacrificed his own life force in order to destroy the machine. He died, and so did the machine. Then Inwirn and Dumpa tried to escape with Lerahk. Tapio and Henkka wounded up outside and saw the great guardian robot above on a cliff, the one made from Alex's ols suits pieces. They saw how Toa of Sound challenged it... how the guardian fell... it fell right on them. They fainted. The last thing they heard before that was the fighting sounds of Lerahk and armies. Category:HT Adventures Category:Stories